waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Super DuckTales
Super DuckTales is a five-part serial from the second season of the Disney animated series DuckTales. Originally aired as a television movie on The Magical World of Disney, it served as the introduction to Fenton Crackshell and his alter-ego GizmoDuck. Synopsis Part 1: "Liquid Assets" In order to move his Money Bin after the Beagle Boys change the new freeway route, Scrooge hires an accountant, and Fenton Crackshell gets the job. Part 2: "Frozen Assets" After accidentally losing the Number One Dime to the Beagle Boys, Fenton makes several attempts to get it back, eventually becoming the cybernetic superhero GizmoDuck. Part 3: "Full Metal Duck" GizmoDuck becomes a sensation with the people of Duckburg – that is, until Ma Beagle and her smartest son, Megabyte Beagle, make a remote control with which to make him work for them. Part 4: "The Billionaire Beagle Boys Club" After the Beagles get GizmoDuck to steal Scrooge's fortune for them and land Scrooge in jail, the nephews work to save the day. Part 5: "Money to Burn" Alien robots invade and steal Scrooge's Money Bin so that it can be melted down to produce more metal. Cast *Hamilton Camp as Fenton Crackshell *Miriam Flynn as Gandra Dee *June Foray as Ma Beagle *Joan Gerber as Bentina Beakley *Chuck McCann as Duckworth/Burger Beagle/Bouncer Beagle *Terry McGovern as Launchpad McQuack *Hal Smith as Gyro Gearloose/GICU-2 *Russi Taylor as Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Frank Welker as Bigtime Beagle/Megabyte Beagle/M.E.L./Country Twanging Toast Timer *Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck/Prison Guard Trivia *The ending of "Liquid Assets" (more specifically, the Beagles' attempts at breaking the dam) is based off of Carl Barks' first story to feature Scrooge as the main character, "Only a Poor Old Man". *When Fenton is disguised as "Bermuda Beagle", he wears a prison placard that reads "12345". *One of the criminals in the jail Megabyte is in looks exactly like Mad Dog McGurk from "Duckman of Aquatraz". *When the Gizmosuit's battery runs dead, Mrs. Crackshell repowers it by hooking it up to a car nearby. This experiment would be repeated in the Darkwing Duck comic story "Watt's the Problem!" *Although Webra Walters says that she's quitting in "Full Metal Duck", she would make several more appearances in later episodes as well as on Darkwing Duck. *Webby only appears in "The Billionaire Beagle Boys Club", and she doesn't have any lines. *"Full Metal Duck" is a reference to the movie title Full Metal Jacket. Edits *The original broadcast "movie" version had the following edits: ** Fenton's quote, "Of course you know, this means a skirmish," (an obvious parody of one of Bugs Bunny's catch phrases) was changed to "Okay, so they're looking for a skirmish!" ** When Fenton first transforms into Gizmoduck, the very brief "tuna can" animation that accompanied his line "I'm being canned like a tuna!" was removed. ** The scene where Gizmoduck helps a kid out of a tree was skipped over (and as a result, so was Doofus Drake's cameo, which is notably his last appearance in the series). ** The scene where Fenton finds that the Gizmosuit's battery has run out and Mrs. Crackshell repowers it was cut. ** The entire sequence of Ma Beagle's fancy party, and Scrooge's attempts to sneak into it, were completely skipped over. ** Huey, Dewey, and Louie's infiltration of the mansion was trimmed down to remove the gag about them getting each other mixed up as well as the scene of Huey and Dewey hiding among the stuffed animals. *When "Liquid Assets" was shown in cable reruns (such as on Toon Disney), the scene where Scrooge threatens Fenton by shooting him is cut out. Unfortunately, this edit led to some confusion among new viewers, because it also cuts out Scrooge testing Fenton's counting ability immediately afterward. The scene was fortunately restored for the DVD release in 2007, but is oddly absent from the iTunes and Amazon Instant Video release. Goofs *At the very beginning, when Bouncer remarks "Yeah, getting Ma a nest egg for her retirement!", he speaks in Baggy's voice. *At the end of part 4: “The Billionaire Beagle Boys Club” Scrooge was still wearing a striped prison shirt after Gizmoduck broke him and Mrs. Beakley of jail. But at the beginning of part 5: “Money to Burn”, he’s wearing his regular clothes. Gallery Fenton_wearing_the_Gizmosuit.jpg|Fenton becomes Gizmoduck for the first time Promo-SuperDucktales.jpg|A screenshot from a promotional spot advertising the special's premiere on NBC. Liquid Assets - 01.jpg Frozen Assets - 02.jpg Full Metal Duck - 03.jpg Billionaire Beagle Boys Club - 04.jpg Money 2 Burn - 05.jpg Video releases DVD * DuckTales: Volume 3